Sneeking Out the Speakeasy
by Gaurdi-chan
Summary: A simple delivery to a regular customer, turns into a night of charging Bulls and a stocking-less heroine, for two booze boys. Set in 1920s Prohibition. Rated T just in case.  SonAmy, one sided Shadouge, teeny tiny ShadAmy.


Wow, I've been wanting to write this for a while! Ever since that sketch I put up (link to my deviantart can be found on my profile) Sorry it's so long and if there's any mistakes! Also this has a lot of old 1920s slang, so if there's anything you don't understand feel free to ask me, or look it up yourself:) This is during prohibition of alcohol.

* * *

Brassy music flow through the dusky, smoke heavy air and dim light of a lively speakeasy. Wild feet tapped happily against a hardwood floor to the jumping tunes, as a young, white, female bat in a sparkling midnight blue gown with matching beads hanging off it and her expertly permed hair, spoke gratefully to two male hedgehogs.

"Thanks again boys, I couldn't run this place without you." Rouge purred flirtatiously.

"No problem Ms. Rouge, always happy to be of service!" the cobalt hedgehog chirped happily whilst stretching his suspenders playfully.

"Yes, a service that comes at a price, Ms. Rouge and Sonic." Exclaimed an irritated ebony hedgehog, in a maroon zoot suit, to the white bat and his blue partner.

"Aww, Shadow, can't you bill me later?" Rouge tugged gently at his black satin tie.

"Please?" She added through half-lidded eyes.

"I apologize, Ms. Rouge, but your tab is overdrawn; and we can no longer keep it a secret from our employer, Mr. Vector." Shadow stated, completely unraveled by Rouge's advances.

"O that old crocodile, he's a big bimbo is what he is!" The white bat scoffed irritably.

"Yeah, Shadow, the boss-man's all wet! Can't we let this one slide until later? I mean Ms. Rouge is our best client." Sonic attempted with a cocky grin on his face.

"O, Sonic, you're the bee knees. You know that right, honey?" Rouge giggled happily while she gently tapped Sonic's shoulder.

"Ha ha, well, thank you ma'am!" Sonic chuckled.

"Is that my Sonniku I hear?" Chirped a voice from behind.

"Ah, there's my little bearcat now!" Rouge said happily.

"Uh, hi Rosy…" Sonic said uneasily as the young cerise quilled flapper, in a scarlet dress, bounced happily toward him and threw her arms around his neck. The soft feathers on her headband tickling his muzzle.

"Hiya darling! O, hi to you too Shadow!" The young girl squeaked. "Check or cash, my sweet honey?" Amy, who was called Rosy at the speakeasy due to her age and Rouge wanting to protect her, eyed the sweating azure hedgehog flirtatiously.

"Um, may-maybe later ok, kiddo?" Sonic nervously stuttered.

"But, Sonic, didn't you say you'd be happy to be of service?" The jetted hedgehog remarked sarcastically.

"Aw, dry up, Shadow!" Sonic quickly snapped at his partner.

"Ha ha, Sonic don't tell me your afraid of necking with my little doll, here? You know she carries quite the torch for you, hun?" Rouge added, ever so helpfully.

"O, he knows alright! I plan on taking him down the middle aisle one day!" Giggled the little live wire happily, as Sonic's face visibly paled.

"Um, well, sorry to eat and run, but Shadow and I gotta split. Ha ha, ya know, lots more joints to pop in and out of!"

"But, Sonic, Rouge still hasn't paid her-"

"Let it go, man!" Sonic pleaded as he tore himself and Shadow away from the coral hedgehog.

"B-but, Sonniku!" Amy begged for him to stay a little longer, but both male had quickly exited the building. Amy's face drooped in defeat, activating Rouge's secret maternal instincts.

"It's best if you learn now, doll, men always do this. When you want them, they run like the bull's on their tail. But once their outta yer mind, they find a way to worm back in." She hopped off the bar's counter and came to hug the young flapper from behind. "Don't worry, baby. He'll come around. Now, how 'bout some giggle water, huh? On the house." The girl peered over at her suspiciously, and Rouge sighed in defeat. "I promise not to water it down."

"Alright…I like the sound of that." She smiled weakly, "But first, I'm just going to step outside for some air."

"Ok, hun, everything's Jake." The older female assured her as the young girl walked out through the back way.

The two males ceased their running into a gated alley, a couple of blocks away from Rouge's speakeasy.

"Phew! That was a close one!" The navy colored hedgehog breathed.

"Why do you have to be such a pill to her?" Shadow said suddenly.

"Huh? Whaddaya mean, guy?" Sonic questioned.

"You know, Rosy. You know she's stuck on you. Why don't you give her a chance?" He turned his head to glance at his partner, who appeared to find his new shoes quite fascinating. "What? She's not good enough for you? Wow, your even more of a narcissist than I thought. I should do you both a favor and take her mind of you-"

"It's not like that!" Sonic shot back angrily.

"What?" Shadow was taken aback by this sudden outburst from his normally calm and collected associate.

"I said…It's not like that…" He quickly turned his head, but Shadow could see the blush keeping along the younger male's muzzle. "Do you think, I enjoy turning her down? Seeing that look on her sweet, innocent face? She doesn't need to be with a screw up like me! She's got her whole life ahead of her. I messed up earlier on, getting into this business. I was an athlete, man. But I screwed up, getting into business with Egghead and then settling as a booze man for Vector."

Sonic paused to take an encouraging inhale. "You know what it's like, you worked for him too once. I know. I can't offer that sweet kid a stable future. I don't deserve an angel like that. And she shouldn't be with me." He finished, and glared at the ebony hedgehog.

"So don't you even think about spooning it up with her, got it pal?"

Before Shadow could respond, a siren sounded off at the end of the alley.

"Aw, wassa mattuh kids?" Mocked a purple raccoon in a police uniform. "Having a little lover quarrel? Ha ha!" His partner in the police car, a skinny yellow duck, began to squawk with laughter, making his knobby Adam's apple bounce up and down.

"Yeah, buddy." Sonic smirked and peered up at the cop, "Why don't you come back later on a domestic violence call? It'll give ya a chance to head down to the donut shop." The cop's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Sonic…" Shadow hissed through clenched teeth, "We don't need this kind of trouble right now…"

"Alright, buddy, cut the baloney! We know you're the two capers, who've been making the booze deliveries."

"O really? And how d'ya figure?" Sonic asked cockily, though both he and Shadow knew it had to be Eggman. Ever since the two quit and left being his hit men, the local mob boss had done everything in his power to run them into the ground. They were good at what they did, and if he couldn't have them no one could.

The cop sneered at the smug, blue youngster. "Anonymous tip. Now, let's make it easier on all of us, kid. Get in." Shadow took a step back, gesturing at his cobalt associate by jerking his head backward.

"Ya think we can make it?"

"Only one way."

"Quit whisper'n! Now get in!" The cop ordered, reaching for his gun. The duck inching out of the driver's seat.

"1, 2..."

"GUN IT!" Cried Sonic, as he and Shadow flipped over the gate that separated the long alley way. The police man pulled his gun out of his holster and began to fire. Unbeknownst to everyone but him, Shadow pulled out his own weapon and fired back, one of the bullets knocking the cop's firearm from his hands. The thin duck scrambled back into the cop car and squawked into the radio:

"Car 210 requesting back up. Two armed assailants on foot, heading down Blaze Road. Proceed with caution. Reapeat…"

"You have a gun!" Sonic stated angrily. "We made a deal, no-"

"Do like what little there is of your brains, to stay in your head? Keep running, there's an abandoned storage unit somewhere down here."

The two boys skidded to a halt and rushed into the storage house, quickly hiding behind a dusty old crate. Several sirens could be heard outside. "Damn it." Cursed Shadow, he knew they would be put away for quite sometime, and knew Eggman would find a way to bump both of them off.

"Come on out kids, your surrounded." The racoon's gruff voice rang out. Footsteps neared closer and closer.

"There's only 4, we can take 'em." Sonic assured him. Just then, grunts, pounds, and the sounds of bodies hitting the hardwood floor. "What the…" Sonic carefully peer from the side of the crate to see a long legged pink hedgehog, wearing a tight fitting, raspberry blazer and pencil skirt, wearing a matching fedora angled downward, atop her spiny head, hiding her face from all.

"What a pair a'gams…" Sonic breathed, the girl didn't even have stockings on! This Jane was a real Sheba.

"It's alright boys, everything's Jake." The girl smiled gently. As the two males slowly creeped from behind the crate, the young female allowed the final unconscious officer to slide from his position in her small hands, and onto the floor.

Shadow eyed her nervously, this girl was something else, "Um, thank you, miss…"

"No need. I was glad to help out two handsome fellas such as yourselves." The girl smirked and turned toward them, her eyes still hidden from their view. Neither could pull their eyes away, or pick up their jaws for that matter, from the curvy form before them. A tight fit wasn't exactly the style, but neither would dare complaining about it now.

"Uh, wow, is there anyway we can thank ya, doll-I mean, miss?" Sonic grinned mischievously. The young lady giggled, knowing well what the older boy meant.

"Sorry, darling, but this bank's closed!" She smiled, and turned away to leave.

"Wait!" Shadow said, shocking even himself. Sonic quickly covered him.

"Yeah, I mean, we don't even know your name…" The girl stopped at the door way, her eyes lingering at the floor for a while, and looked back up a the two young males.

"Call me… Rascal." She smiled softly and left.

Sonic and Shadow stood there a moment in the silent storage house. The quite, finally interrupted by a low whistle from Shadow. Sonic sighed his agreement.

"Golly, did you see the chassis on that gal?" Sonic started.

"Did ya see the number she pulled on the cops?" Shadow exclaimed, who was more shocked about how a single small girl could take out several trained police officers than her curvy body. "I need a drink…" He simply stated.

"Rouge's?"

"You got it."

The two quickly raced out and arrived back at Rouge's speakeasy, much to Rouge's delight. Both quickly order two rounds and proceeded to gulp the amber liquid down.

"Hey, Rouge, where's Rosy?" Asked Sonic after finishing his second glass. "Did she turn home?"

"I honestly don't know…" Rouge's brows furrow. "She said she went out for air, but she hasn't come back…" Sonic's eyes widened.

"I, I'm gonna go look for her!" Before Sonic could rush out the door said flapper entered. Her cheeks as red as her dress.

"Sonic!" She bursted happily. "You came back!" But oddly enough she didn't run to him, she simply stood by the doorway. So Sonic went to her.

"Where have ya been kid? Rouge was worried ya know!" He scolded. The sight making Shadow snicker. Sonic heard this and blushed.

"Sorry!" She apologized, a nervous smile on her lips. "I guess I got lost in thought!" At that moment the band struck up another tune. Amy's eyes brightened. "O! I love this song! Please dance with me?" Amy pleaded, taking his hand in hers. Sonic listened to the tune and thought.

"What the hay? Why not!" he smiled at her. Amy nearly lost her balance when he accepted. He led her over to the middle of the dance area and began to swing. The sight putting a broad smile on Rouge's face.

"They are sweet aren't they?" She whispered gently to Shadow.

"She is. Him, not so much…" Shadow grumbled, making Rouge chuckle.

While dancing Sonic peered down to Amy's wildly bouncing legs and noticed something odd.

"Hey Rosy?"

"Hm?"

"Where are your stockings? You had 'em on earlier." Amy froze and paled, causing Sonic to stop as well. "Did something happen while you were out?" Sonic questioned suspiciously. Amy knew he would assume the worst.

"O! Um, yes, actually! Something did happen, I was walking and I, uh, my stockings got caught on a nail in the wall! Can you believe that?" She giggled nervously. "O, I'm so mad! They were brand new!" She feigned her anger well enough to fool him.

"Well, if that's all…" He smiled, it was better than what he was thinking. Some sicko demanding her nylons or her life, as ridiculous as that sounded.

"That's all?" She exclaimed, putting her fists onto her hips from added effect. "I just said 'they were band new'! They weren't cheap either, ya know!" She turned away, crossed her arms and pouted. The sight was just too cute for Sonic, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, ok, no need to get excited." He came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. The small gesture made Amy shiver with delight as she tried to suppress her goofy grin. "How 'bout I buy you a new pair?" he whispered in her ear. She turned, her

eyes wide and sparkling, even with the joint's dim lights.

"Really? Can we go tomorrow?" Sonic couldn't help but chuckle again at her sweetness.

"Yeah, I'll wait for you by the dress shop around 2 ok?"

She squealed happily and threw her arms around him, "O, yes, yes, yes! I'd love to!"

A smile spread across Shadow's face as her observed the silly scene before him. "Geez, you think he was asking her to marry him."

"Aw let her." Rouge smiled. "She's in love, every girl should feel like that at least once." Shadow simply snorted, even though he agreed with her. "Hey, fella, aren't you going to ask me to dance?" She surprised him.

"What?"

"O darling! I'd love to!" Rouge exclaimed dramatically. "You know I've been standing behind this bar all night, listening to all these kooky stories! You know all this beauty cant be wasted behind some counter." She said as she swayed her way around the counter and pulled Shadow onto the dance floor to dance beside Sonic and Amy. The band played on as the music, gentle laughter, and wild prancing, flowed through the night air, gently entering the neighboring buildings of the liquor thirsty streets that warm fall night.

* * *

Whoa that was long! Again sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen! Also if you find any historical errors, please tell me! Thanks:D


End file.
